


Valentines

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

Tony walked past Gibbs's desk and stopped dead in his tracks.  In the middle of the desk, sat a stack of what could only be Valentine's Days cards, judging by the hearts on the envelopes.  His fingers itched to check them out and see who sent them. Gibbs was a mystery he had yet to figure out, but the women in his life were even more so.

As he stood there, debating, whether to snoop or not, the office runner dropped another card.  Tony smiled when he saw the black envelope, at least he knew who this one was from – Abby.


End file.
